1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double blade wet razor capable of removing shaving matter caught between the blades during use by producing a bubble, and more particularly to a wet razor which includes a device for completely removing shaving matter from between its double overlapping blades.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Wet razors which use a pair of blades, i.e. stacked blades, to cut facial hair or whiskers from the skin are widely used. Many such shavers cannot be dissembled for cleaning. Shaving matter such as shaving foam, cut whiskers, flakes of skin, and the like, wedge between the upper and lower blades during the use of the razor. At present there is no integral device for removing such matter from the blades. Thus, the wet razor is usually dipped in water or held under an open faucet in an attempt to use the force of water to remove such matter. The wet razor is then shaken in order to further remove any matter caught in the razor during use. The razor is then stored for a certain period of time and reused.
Such methods, however, do not sufficiently remove the shaving matter and water remaining on the wet razor after use. This results in a contamination problem since microorganisms grow in the moist shaving matter caught in the razor during the storage period between each use. As such this is a source of infection to the user of the razor and also increases the extent of discomfort upon repeated reuse of the wet razor. That is, the degree of comfort decreases with each use as the shaving matter builds up, i.e. forms a film, interfering with the smooth functioning of the blades against the skin. This necessitates the user to frequently replace the otherwise good shaver with a new one which is not only expensive.
There is a known wet razor which includes a cleaning plate interposed between the upper and lower blades. When the user desires to clean away the matter caught in the wet razor after shaving, the cleaning plate is pushed forward from the head of the wet razor by the finger of the user so that the cleaning plate advances between the upper and lower blades to push out the matter lodged between the blades. However, the cleaning plate only partially removes the shaving matter between the cleaning plate and the blades and has little impact on drying the blades. Therefore, this wet razor fails to efficiently remove the shaving matter and does not overcome the above described problems of the prior art shavers.
Therefore, the present invention overcomes the above described problems which occur in the present wet razors.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wet razor which includes an integral device for effectively removing the shaving matter caught between the upper and lower blades and the area proximate the blades.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wet razor which includes an integral device for effectively cleaning and drying the upper and lower blades.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wet razor which aids is retarding the growth of microorganisms on the wet razor by enabling the blades and the surfaces proximate the blades to be first cleaned by removing shaving matter and then to be dried by removing water necessary for cleaning in the first step.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.